Mortal Kombat (2011) Secrets and Unlockables
Below is a list of the secrets and unlockables that can be found in Mortal Kombat (2011): Secrets *thumb|right|250px|Secret KryptsThere are four secret chests in The Krypt which can be found, each yielding 5,000 koins (a total of 20,000 Koins). To activate them, look for green spiders crawling and stare at them for a while. Their locations are as follows: # Deadlands - To the right of DL-52, left of the building. # Meadow of Despair - To the right of the Nekropolis entrance. # Hollow of Infestation - By the wall, in front of an engraved demon head. # Bloodmarsh - By the wall, in front of an engraved demon head. Note: In case the secret chests do not appear at once, open the map and then close it. It should allow access to the secret chests. Secret Klassic Soundtracks In order to use the hidden klassic soundtracks in battle, go to the Stage Select screen, highlight a stage, and press the Start button. Shao Kahn will laugh if done correctly. Also, by entering the Kombat Kode 101-101, the Klassic Music can be activated. The Following Stages contain a Secret Klassic Soundtrack: 1. Armory 2. The Courtyard 3. The Dead Pool 4. Goro's Lair 5. The Graveyard 6. Kahn's Coliseum 7. The Living Forest 8. The Pit (Night) 9. The Pit (Bottom) 10 The Pit (Day) 11. Rooftop (Dawn) 12. Rooftop (Day) 13. Soul Chamber 14. The Street 15. Shang Tsung's Throne Room 16. Subway 17. The Temple 18. Evil Monastery 19. Wastelands Unlockables *Cyber Sub-Zero: The automated form of Sub-Zero. To unlock Cyber Sub-Zero, defeat him in Chapter 13 with Kabal. After he is defeated, the player will be given a message that states they have unlocked Cyber Sub-Zero. They will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Cold Fusion. *Quan Chi: To unlock Quan Chi, complete the entire Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode. Once completed, the player will be given a message that states they have unlocked Quan Chi. They will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Quan-Tease. See the walkthrough for tips on how to beat certain difficult fights. *Mileena's Flesh Pits Costume: To unlock Mileena's secret Flesh Pits Costume, the player must defeat or skip Challenge 300. The player does not need to defeat the challenge, but skipping it costs 50,000 Koins (though it's easy for players to skip it when they finish story mode). Once the challenge has been beaten or skipped, the player will see Mileena in her Flesh Pits Costume and receive a message saying they unlocked her alternate costume. The player will also be awarded the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Best...Alternate...Ever! Perform Babalities on Bosses *To perform a Babality on any boss/sub boss, you must play the Arcade Ladder on Medium or higher difficulty, do not use any continues, and perform a Babality on every fight up the ladder, including Shang Tsung in his base form (not transformed) which can only be done by performing babalities on every previous character met. If not, the babalities will not work. Then you can't block against any boss/sub boss. Once the conditions have been met, the Babality will be performed automatically. If this is done on Shao Kahn, the Babality will skip your character's ending, but will still unlock the ending and the Alternate Costume in Nekropolis. Another way to unlock Alternate Costumes *Just beat Arcade Mode in beginner or higher difficulty with the character whose alternate you want to unlock. This also works if a Babality is performed on Shao Kahn. This does not work with Cyber Sub-Zero and DLC characters, as they do not have an alternate costume. How to Select an Alternate Costume *When selecting a character, press start on the character. There will be a left-right scroll menu with the possible outfits for the character to wear. If a Klassic Costume is unlocked, depending of the game it belongs to, it may appear under the name "MK1" "MK2" or "MK3". How to Select Alternate Colors *When selecting a character, press the Start button, highlight the costume you want to your character to wear, and press Start again. This works on DLC characters too. Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Walkthroughs Category:Secrets